The Beginning
by lastknownwolf
Summary: Balle Masque and its allies have geared up for war against the Flame Haze. The Original Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter and her allies - Flame Haze, Human, and Tomogara - struggle to survive this overwhelming threat with the world hanging in the balance.
1. Meeting

It had been only three months since Wilhelmina had made her oath as a Flame Haze when she met the Flame of Heaven.

Tiamat hadn't said a word in a few days so Wilhelmina had been left alone with her thoughts. She was on the trail of what she thought felt like the Rinne of a Tomogara for the last day or so but wasn't making much progress with it. The pathetic little town she had wandered into had been dubbed Dead Town by its own residents. Looking around, Wilhelmina saw how they came by that name. Nothing in the town seemed to thrive. Several homes she walked by seemed devoid of anything except dirt and weeds, if anything at all. From what she had heard there seemed to be hard times all over this odd country called "Japan". Her old home country of France had probably never even heard of this place. It was quaint in her eyes. The tea shop she sat in, although very unlively, was hospitable. The old couple who catered her were courteous even though they did seem to be taking the current malady rather hard.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on her surroundings, feeling for any sense of that Rinne she caught a glimpse of the night before. Nothing. She sighed and finished her tea and those odd little dumplings she ordered. She made a mental note to find another place that served them. They were quite delicious. She rose from her seat and muttered quietly "Shall we go?" but waited for no response. She was learning the respect Tiamat's quiet demeanor. As much as possible she tried to mimic her but it was so very frustrating not talking. Sometimes she felt she would forget her voice from lack of talking! So as the months dragged on she learned to interact with Tiamat on a more narrative level, rather than conversational.

All that day Wilhelmina wandered around Dead Town unseen by its remaining residents. She found that there was no place in the town where she could sleep the night in comfort and so instead decided out loud to leave and seek an inn somewhere else. Again waiting for no response, Wilhelmina gathered up her pack and set out. The weather was dull. Gray clouds and no wind. She waved a solemn goodbye to the old teahouse couple, made a brief adjustment to the ribbon around her waste, and left.

"Why is this Rinne so hard to sense?" she wondered aloud.

She walked along the main road and after a while reached what seemed to be the outskirts of that dying town. She turned back and looked at it once more. The old couple was nice. That was why she left them a small bag of coins on her seat. She hoped they would find it and manage to leave this town.

"Careless."

Wilhelmina jumped up like a startled fish before realizing Tiamat had spoken.

"What do you mean 'careless'?" she asked, looking down.

Silence.

"Well you just hold your tongue, Tiamat", she retorted angrily, "and see how far we get when the only person making decisions is me."

She continued on in silence for a while when suddenly she felt something. She stopped. "Rinne." she heard Tiamat;s unnecessary statement. "I know!" she growled down at her. Closing her eyes she concentrated. At that precise moment she felt it. The casting of an Unrestricted Spell nearby. But where? She cursed herself angrily and focused harder on trying to locate the source. She almost had it. _Focus harder! _she cried angrily at herself.

"Teahouse."

"Damn you Tiamat!" she yelled to the sky. "Tell me that sooner!" and without thinking of it, she dropped her pack and ran, holding the front of her skirts as she raced down the streets of Dead Town.

That's when it hit her. Dead Town. Named by its residents for the unknown and mysterious deaths that have no doubt been occurring not just recently, but for years beyond count!

As she ran she saw the edges of the Fuzetsu completely engulfing the teashop. Clearly standing before her was a Rinne of unknown origins. It seemed human-like but crawled on all fours like a spider, its tongue lashing out and slicing through the old man of the shop. His fiery essence was immediately ingested by the Rinne before Wilhelmina had time to cry out. She plunged into the Fuzetsu. The monsters tongue lashed out again, aiming for the old woman, but Wilhelmina was ready. Her arm already in motion, several lengths of cloth launched themselves from her sleeve wrapping around the Rinne's tongue, diverting the attack. Almost lazily, the Rinne turned its whole body and with more force than expected, pulled Wilhelmina to the ground and dragged her half the distance to himself. Using the tremendous momentum from her fall, the Rinne leaped up and aimed his body at Wilhelmina's, hoping to crush her body under his. But Wilhelmina was on her knees by then and extending both her hands she created a solid shield from which the Rinne was thrown off of as if burned. As it writhed on the ground, she took the opportunity to dispel her shield and attack. The rage inside her brimming over as she manipulated a sword and gave it a fiery edge. She rushed the Rinne even as it readied its next attack, and sliced off its head. It gave a cry that was cut short and in a burst of flame, disappeared entirely, leaving not even its ashes.

Suddenly Wilhelmina realized it was over. It was Tiamat who had noted she had the tendency to fall into a sort of Battle Frenzy which made seconds seem like years and all thoughts other than fighting seemed to vanish entirely. This fight was no different. Had it only been a minute of fighting? She felt the weariness of hours in her bones. She would sleep heavily that night.

She looked around what remained inside the Fuzetsu. Apparently there were several human deaths prior to the old man. She swore silently at herself. Tiamat was right again: she was careless, and because of her lack of skills, more humans were devoured. She shook her head and steeled herself to her duty. Four Torches were needed. _Not an extremely high number_, she told herself. _but more than necessary_. Holding out her hand she gathered some of her Power of Existence. Carefully dividing the flames into four segments, she distributed them and the human shapes were restored. As the old man stood in front of her once more, she felt despair in her heart. "No way to die." she spoke to Tiamat. As always, silence greeted her words.

And abruptly the Fuzetsu unsealed itself. What little life remained around her went on as usual. The passing traveler. A farmers empty cart, driven by an unhealthy mule and even less healthy farmer. A small family passed by looking at her odd clothing openly before hurrying away. No trust was left in these people. She turned her back on the teahouse.



A few days of travel brought her no closer to civilization. She had crossed an ocean and stayed at a port inn. But due to the uninteresting nature of the town, she slept, ate, and left by the next morning.

As she wandered around in her usual way, Wilhelmina came across a couple of Rinne. She had felt them first of course, so wasn't surprised at all when they decided to jump from behind whatever cover they thought they had and attack her. Without even setting up a Fuzetsu, she effortlessly dispatched them and continued on her way. _I'm getting better at that, _she mused to herself, permitting a half smile to come across her face. Tiamat was silent.

The current countryside she found herself in offered no visible shelter. Rolling hills, lightly scattered trees, a nearby river, and several distant mountains. It was early evening and with a sigh she realized she'd be camping out in the woods again. She found a small circle of trees and set up camp. She sometimes worried about not being able to keep a watch but she was getting used to sleeping without worrying about any dangers. Tiamat never slept that she knew. As she drifted into sleep she wondered if Tiamat did nothing but sleep? Not her highest concern. As she lay down to sleep all her cares seemed to disappear.

She didn't dream that she knew of. Certainly she had slept the whole night. Though when she awoke in the morning all she felt like doing was sleeping all over again.

She opened her eyes and was quite surprised at the scene. Within her campsite sat a man. She startled up at the sight of him, and with a small shriek she jumped behind the nearest tree, taking in the rest of his appearance as she went. He wore a purple cape on his back, a very western looking sword hilt peeking out from it complete with black leather belt. His hair was long and white, with an odd looking crown on his head.

At her sound the man opened his apparently sleeping eyes and rose to his feet. Then, with great arrogance, yawned.

Wilhelmina cried out in shock, "Who the hell are you?!"

"Tomogara of Guze", she heard Tiamat's whisper.

"Pardon my intrusion Ms. Flame Haze", he started. "I am Shiro of Guze. Rainbow Winged Merihim, they call me. Those Rinne you destroyed was mine. I had set them to lure out a certain Flame Haze in particular, but you're apparently not her." He paused and studied her. She wasn't properly dressed, only loosely fitting garments badly covering her body. In his audacity, he smirked. "And just who are you? I am sure I've never met a Flame Haze such as you before."

Wilhelmina became furious. This Tomogara had just insulted her by insinuating she wasn't a threat to him. She stood upright and willed all her pride to give her voice power.

"I am the Manipulator of Objects, Wilhelmina Carmel! You, who are a Tomogara of Guze, speak your piece and be gone, or fight me!"

His response caught her off guard. Unable to force it down, laughter escaped through his hand as he desperately clutched at his mouth, his other hand holding his stomach. After a moment he gave up all pretense and erupted into gales of long winded laughter. Wilhelmina's cheeks reddened with embarrassment. After a time he stopped.

"Oh this is a treat!" he said wiping tears from his eyes. He looked her over and stopped at her midsection. "That ribbon! Is that Tiamat? Oh certainly it is! How long has it been, Tiamat? Oh, I can't remember! I thought you gave up on Flame Haze, Tiamat, old chum!"

"A change in times, Shiro. A change in power." Tiamat's response was a bit louder than almost anything Wilhelmina had heard before.

"Tiamat! You know this man? This 'Merihim' or whoever is no human or Flame Haze!. He's a Tomogara! He kills humans! He's not our friend!" But even to herself her words sounded childish. She bit her lip and stopped speaking entirely.

Merihim sat down and reached for something behind his back. Wilhelmina immediately crouched down into a defensive fighting position, even as he drew out a flask of water and took a long draught from it. After a brief drink, he shifted to his knees and bowed his head to her.

"Tiamat! Please. I need your help! You know my loyalties. Lend me your wisdom!"

Tiamat spoke aloud again. "Balle Masque."

Slowly, Merihim looked up at Tiamat, exchanging a brief glance with Wilhelmina. "Yes. Bel-Peol-sama has put out a call for the heads of all Flame Haze. I was looking for one in particular, since it was, after all, their fault for taking Bel-Peol-sama's eye."

Wilhelmina thought back to her teachings. Balle Masque was something like a castle. The strongest army of the Tomogara was named after it. It's leader seemed to be a woman of great power, known as the Arbiter of Reverse Reasoning, Bel-Peol. From what she could recall, Bel-Peol had been content boxed up in her castle doing nothing. Whatever this Flame Haze had done must have been idiotic in the extreme; the stupidest Flame Haze of them all.

"So, who is this Flame Haze who has insulted your master?" Wilhelmina wasn't going to be left out of the conversation at any level.

But the hard look in his eyes as he stared at her broke all her preconceptions of this Flame Haze he sought. Fear. He was afraid? Inconceivable.

With a deep breath, he said, "I seek the Flame of Heaven, Alastor, and his Flame Haze, the Flame-Haired Burning-eyed Hunter."

Before she could even express her shock, Tiamat spoke up. "Impossible. Location unconfirmed."

Merihim rose to his feet once again. "I know that already, Tiamat. The last time I saw that woman she chased off all my most powerful Rinne and almost lopped off my head with that sword she had. You remember that, right? Bel-Peol was there too. Killed your last Hunter, remember?"

Wilhelmina froze. She hadn't known the circumstance that Tiamat had lost her hunter. There was much that Tiamat hadn't told her of the past. The same was true for her, but this was a bit deeper what Wilhelmina had originally thought. Why had Tiamat's Hunter gone against Bel-Peol at all? The last time anyone had ever seen the old hag had been centuries ago, or so she was told. Had Tiamat gone without a hunter for all that time? So many questions raced through her head but stuck in her throat and chocked her to silence.

"W-w-wait a minute, Merihim. Just how did this Hunter get involved with the Arbiter of Reverse Reasoning? I thought she locked herself up in a castle somewhere and stays there day in day out?"

Merihim locked eyes with her. "Well I don't know the exact details, but the Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter went into the castle herself and attacked Bel-Peol with some kind of weird looking spear. Never seen it myself, but eyewitness accounts, by which I refer to Rinne that managed to escaped, described it as a Snake-Spear. Hell if I know what the hell they're babbling about. Stupid Rinne have no sense anyway."

After a time Tiamat spoke into the silence that had followed his words. "Discussion required." She sounded almost as if she had given an order. Merihim apparently thought the same.

"Well if you say so, Tiamat." He closed his eyes as he thought. "I'll meet you back in my old home country of Ireland." he said at length. "It's a small island off the far western shores of those lands. Certain business I have dictates I return there soon. Make your way that way and consider your decision. At the moment I must collect the rest of those Rinne I've distributed in this land."

He rose and made as if to leave. Wilhelmina's mind began to race.

"Wait!" she cried. "What do you plan on doing to her? Surely you don't plan on fighting her, or trying to kill her?"

"Mind your business Flame Haze." he warned her. "My mission is my own. Fare well, Illusionist Crown, Tiamat. Fare well, Ms. Flame Haze Wilhelmina Carmel."

And with a wink and a flash of purple flame, he vanished. Wilhelmina looked up at the sky. Early morning, and she was already starving.

She gathered her things, and prepared to leave.

END CHAPTER 1


	2. Enemies

Seirei-den. Its very size symbolized power. Easily the size of the largest of mountains, it floats unseen over the skies of earth. Within its massive walls of earth and stone is held massive quantities of Power of Existence, enough to keep it in the air and feed its sole current resident.

Deep in the monstrous, labyrinthine castle settled at the top of Seirei-den is the throne room of the most powerful of Tomogara. From what deep and dreadful darkness she came from no one knows. Neither do they know when she rose to power. It has always been, and will always be.

Alone with her thoughts sits the Arbiter of Reverse Reasoning, Bel-Peol.

As she always has, she wore a black gown with no shoulders. With similar black arm sleeves that went three quarters up her arm. A shining silver armlet on her left arm and glittering gold bracelets on her right. Her belt was brown with gold rings all the way around. Hanging from the belt were several short lengths of chain. A small weight at the end of each. Her hair was a dark red, mirroring the fires of Hell that burned within her. Over her right eye was a new accessory. An eye-patch with three red torches circling each other. Her left eye stared blankly in the darkness around her. Her third eye, in the center of her forehead, saw the fires of Existence all around her.

She abruptly slammed her fist on the armrest of her throne. Always at the forefront of her mind was her hatred. Hatred unparalleled. Hatred unbearable. Hatred for the arrogant little Flame Haze who took her eye! Thinking of that day always brought the pain of it back to her. The burning sensation in what was once her eye would probably never leave. The pain used to be agonizing. Now it was merely an annoyance.

She could never forgive that Flame Haze for what she had done.

The other thing she thought of was her revenge. Oh how that rolled off her tongue when she spoke it aloud. Revenge! She would have it one way or another. Soon, she promised herself. Soon.

In fact the first step was already in motion. Not even a day after her tragedy had she summoned several of her most powerful supporters from every corner of the world and met with them. They had become surly and rude. Killing a few of them reminded them who was Master. The rest soon fell in line and were more than willing to obey.

Bel-Peol smiled to herself. Her first order was the search and destruction of every possible Flame Haze they could find. This, in and of itself, would eventually lead to the Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter. Her second order, however, was a bit more complex. The spreading of rumors. She needed those silly little Flame Haze to know that the Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter had brought this vengeance on them. Which, in a sense, was absolutely true. Never mind the details. Her personal honor had been attacked. They needed to know that they would be dealt with.

This task she had given to her most trusted follower. Not to mention a handsome one. He was very worldly and sure of himself. She enjoyed his presence for he lightened her mood. Perhaps one day, she thought, she would have him. _Along with everything else this world has to offer!_

A feeling brought her out of her reverie. Her guest had arrived. She'd been waiting for him for the past few weeks. She didn't mind the wait. As her rival leader of all the Tomogara, she was sure he thought this delay would put her off. But with his arrival, the next step in her plans would most definitely be realized. She would have what she wanted. She would have it all!



Sydonay hadn't yet decided whether to kill that old hag outright, or listen to what she had to say and _then _kill her.

After centuries of infighting between the two of them and others who thought they should lead the Tomogara to power, this was the first time in what seemed like forever since she invited him for any sort of pleasant talk. He remembered that she was older than he was, also somewhat more powerful. It was the only reason she controlled Seirei-den.

But he was powerful too. He had an army now scarce less than hers. Any one of his loyal soldiers could stand up to hers. He was proud of his accomplishments.

Except that she had that upstart Tomogara, Shiro. He was young, and more powerful than one would expect someone of that age. And extremely smart. Almost too smart.

Sydonay had taken the form of his most ferocious and terrifying beast. A giant winged Chimera. He soared high in the skies. Below him in the distance he could see the standing structures of the Seirei-den. Bel-Peol hadn't done much renovating since his last visit. In his mind he thought back to that day. He had sought to overthrow Bel-Peol and attacked Bel-Peol with something like half of his army. After his defeat, he knew better than to underestimate Bel-Peol. And opportunity for revenge had never revealed itself.

Until about a month ago. Apparently, if rumors could be believed, a very ambitious Flame Haze assaulted and injured the great Bel-Peol. Curiosity for her condition, rather than in whatever proposals she had for him, had him flying to her castle with a single bodyguard.

Following some distance behind was an upper level soldier of his called the Thousand Martial Leader. He was useful in that he could summon hundreds of Rinne in the form of fighting soldiers. He had no real power otherwise, though overwhelming his opponents with sheer weight of numbers was what kept others from attempting to 'deal' with his arrogant attitude. He was willing to put up with it for the most part. His other choice at the time was those disgusting Aizen brats. Thinking of them made him shudder.

He drew closer to Seirei-den and found a suitable place to land. A few moments later the Thousand Martial Leader floated down. With no hands or feet, the Thousand Martial Leader floated by forcing down Power of Existence beneath him and using his will to move it to and fro.

Sydonay looked back at his follower. "Stay here." he said. He left without waiting for a reply.

He had never gotten very far inside the Seirei-den during his failed attempt to take it. But he felt his way through rather than looking for anything that might look familiar or point him in the right direction. He could feel Bel-Peol easy enough. Turn right. Turn left. Down stairs. Turn left again. Down more stairs. For what seemed like forever he went deeper and deeper into the most powerful stronghold of the Tomogara. Jealousy rose up inside him. If it took him forever to do it, he'd kill that woman and take this castle for his own!

Eventually he came to a long corridor. With tall columns on either side of him reaching immense heights for something so deep inside the Seirei-den he walked to the end of the corridor and looked up at the two large doors before him.

He didn't know what sort of greeting awaited him on the other side, but he knew he couldn't stand there for much longer. Bel-Peol surely felt him outside her doors and would know he was frightened if he hesitated much longer. Pushing open the doors he expected a bright room lit by many fires with Bel-Peol sitting high and mighty in a throne of great splendor.

As the doors parted what he saw was actually much different.

There was indeed a grand throne at the far end of the room. A pair of candles burned on each side of it. To his left was nothing. What light did reached over there revealed a bare wall and a few odd markings on one of the columns in the room. To his right was a fireplace. Within it was a dying fire with several embers at the end of their short lives. They gave off the brightest lights in the room.

Near the fireplace, placed so as to receive the best lighting, was a small round table with two chairs. Bel-Peol was seated in the nearest chair facing the fireplace. Before her were some papers and an ink bottle. He assumed she held a pen. She turned her head to her left and looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Welcome, at last, to Seirei-den, Metamorphosis Sydonay."

"It's been a while, Arbiter of Reverse Reasoning, Bel-Peol."

Her voice was cool and genuinely welcoming. "I'm glad you decided to accept my invitation here."

"I know you, Bel-Peol," he began. "You don't do anything you don't want to or have to. If you invite someone to meet you, you generally have something to say that's worth hearing." There, he though. That should be enough to stroke her ego.

Bel-Peol rose from her chair and turned to face him. What he saw shocked him so profoundly he felt his jaw drop open. Her right eye was covered by a patch. He attempted to form some words but couldn't. Her left eye looked twice as dangerous as before.

Bel-Peol waved for him to take a seat. He hesitated then circled the table and sat opposite her. "As you see, I've ran into a little trouble." She put her clasped her hands on the table. "I'm sure you've heard that I had a fight with a Flame Haze but didn't come out of it too well in the end." To Sydonay, those words were contained fury. There was more to that story, he was sure.

"I know what you would ask, Bel-Peol. You seek to form a union with me, to seek out and destroy whoever has done this to you. So let me tell you right now, you must offer me something that'd benefit my people and I before anything is agreed to between us."

"Oh, Metamorphosis! You do think you know me so well." Bel-Peol leaned back in her chair. An all knowing smile formed on her face. Sydonay was reasonably unsettled by it.

"Well then, I suppose I'll give you an offer. And this offer is just for listening for my plan. Whether or not you choose to accept my alliance, you still get this prize.

"The secrets and powers of Seirei-den!"



As he left Seirei-den, Sydonay felt a surge of adrenaline return. The hours he spent conversing with Bel-Peol were more productive than he ever imagined. He thought of her words to him. Magnificent! Truly awe inspiring genius! As he made his way back to his home he began all the preparations in his mind. Every way that he thought of it, he benefited. It was perfect, oh, so perfect. With a light heart, he flew through the skies. The Thousand Martial Leader was but a tiny speck of dust in his vision as he looked back towards Seirei-den. With a burst of green flame, he made all speed back to his mansions.



After a while there came a tap on her door. "Enter," she called out and as the doors opened she saw a woman of her personal guard walk in. She was extremely beautiful with short black hair and a brown eyes that seemed to lack either life or enthusiasm. When she spoke, her voice was firm.

"Bel-Peol-sama. I mean not question your judgment. But we have no need of a man such as he."

Bel-Peol looked down at her from her throne. "You are only half right. Men are worthless. But Metamorphosis has power over certain regions we cannot discount. Some of his those Tomogara who are loyal to him have useful abilities we will exploit. If all goes well, we will have a powerful ally. Our status will not be diminished and I can end him at any point I wish."

Her bodyguard bowed her head lower. "If it is your will, Bel-Peol-sama, then I will do my best to allay my concerns on this matter."

"Don't let it concern you too much. Your value to me is greater than this alliance I have formed."

"And the secrets of Seirei-den?"

"There are many secrets to Seirei-den. Not all of which I must disclose to anyone."

"I understand, Bel-Peol-sama."

"Good." She looked at the robed woman before her and smiled. "For now, I have a mission for you in need of your special abilities, Unceasing Fury, Alecto."



"Alastor."

"Yes?"

"Did you feel anything just now?"

"Yes."

"Is it a Flame Haze? I've never felt this one before."

"Yes it is. It must be a new one."

"I think we should wait for them. Maybe they'll know something."

"We're safe here for now. Do what you will."

Laughter. "I always do!"

END CHAPTER 2


	3. Partings

After several tries Wilhelmina had finally figured out that she was in a land called Prussia. They were a tall folk with piercing blue eyes and friendly smiles. She rather enjoyed the sweets they sold on the streets of the city Salzburg. A shame she had to make so many torches the other day. It had been a couple months since their run in with that rogue Merihim, but neither she nor Tiamat had mentioned it at all.

Of Tiamat, Wilhelmina noticed that she conversed more. Not a whole lot more, but it was at least once a day that she heard Tiamat's voice. She enjoyed the change. They were far from having conversations, but in time that would come as well. For a terrible moment she wondered if she would become like Tiamat instead! So quiet and seemingly gloomy. She sagged her shoulders a little at the thought.

Today, as with almost every day, she found herself thinking over that day. Over and over she heard Merihim's words in her head. She still didn't quite get it. She couldn't tell just yet, but the Tomogara had been getting more active. When she started as a Flame Haze it was slow going as she got used to her powers. But then again, she thought, that's probably how it is for every Flame Haze.

She had met a Flame Haze again. Only the second since she set out. A famous one at that, she noted. She didn't recognize the name Khamsin, but the Absolute Pinnacle, Behemoth, was pretty well known. A very old King of Guze, to be sure!

Wilhelmina was disappointed in the meeting though. After meeting on the streets of a town, he had looked at her and said "Ah." and not a word from Behemoth. When he walked away she didn't know whether to be flattered or annoyed. _Little brat,_ she thought acidly.

So now she was on foot again. Her pack hung off to one side, similar to those that couriers used. Salzburg was a fine city. Very modern, and full of people and life. She enjoyed it and basked in the presence of those nearby. She approached an intersection and stopped suddenly.

In her mind she felt the tiniest _twang_, as of a string being plucked ever so slightly. She had finally gotten used to those feelings. And with a slight smirk, she concentrated and reached out for the feeling. Inviting it, welcoming it, and searching it for hostility. She gasped suddenly at what she felt. Warmth and friendliness. A second later she figured it for a Flame Haze and looked to her left down the street she'd been walking.

"Tiamat, tell me if you know this Flame Haze."

"I do," Succinct.

"Lot's of help there, Tiamat," she replied dryly.

With a light step, she made way down the street.



"Hey! HEY! Over here!" a loud voice reached her, a hand sticking up from the crowd. Wilhelmina grinned. A normal hello. She almost forgot what it was like to get one. As the crowd parted she saw woman with long brown hair and a long dark robe with a ridiculously broad smile on her face wave her over. Wilhelmina almost took the moment to turn around and run away. The thought of some normal conversation actually scared her! But with a smile and a wave she approached her.

"Hi there, um, I'm the Manipula-,"

"No don't!" the woman interrupted suddenly. "Business can wait, just tell me your name."

"Um, err, uh, it's a, W-w-w-wilhelmina. it's a pleasure to meet you." She pointed to the frilly little ribbon at her waist. "This is Tiamat," she added awkwardly. Why was it so hard to be comfortable for her?

"Wilhelmina? Haha! That's a weird name you got there. And as for Tiamat, we've met before."

"Oh. Tiamat said something to that effect earlier."

"Did she? Well that's just like Tiamat. Took me over a year before I gave up on ever having a normal conversation with her."

"Really? It only took me about a week or so."

"Well since you're with Tiamat all the time its easier to get your hopes crushed. Faster too. Even when Alastor told me that she wouldn't say a word to me when we met I couldn't believe it. What kind of person doesn't talk? But I suppose a King of Guze doesn't count as a person. Not a normal person, anyway. But I remember I never heard her voice until the fifth time I met her. Very exhausting trying to talk to someone and yourself at the same time, you know!"

"WAIT!" Wilhelmina suddenly interjected before the girl could continue. "This is going a bit fast. You never told me your name or who you are!"

The woman laughed as she said "Oh I'm sorry! I always forget to do that." She lifted her hand displaying an intricately designed armlet with several chains clasped around her fingers. On her hand was a sparkling gem that burned with an bright internal flame. "This is Alastor, the Flame of Heaven." She gave the gem a flick with her finger and "Good to meet you." he said. "And I'm the Red-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter."

Momentarily speechless, Wilhelmina looked into the young woman's eyes. They were deep and black and seemed lifeless to her. But under their dark she felt power and wisdom. So it was with deference that she spoke with when she replied, "I am-,"

"Yes, I know who you are, Wilhelmina, you don't need to tell me twice." A slight pause. "Hey, are you hungry?"

"Uh, well, um, yea I suppose I can eat somethi-"

"Great! I know a place around here, so lets go!"

And with that she found herself being pulled by the arm down the streets. But the only thing she could think of saying to her was, "But you still haven't told me your name!"



"I don't have one," she said between bites of a danish. "I don't remember it, actually. Don't really need a name, though. Yours is weird enough!"

Wilhelmina smiled as she thought of that. Perhaps her name _was _weird. "Well what do I call you? It seems weird not having a name to call you by."

"Just call out to me! I'll know who you're talking to."

"Well I suppose that's true," she said almost sulkily.

"Name's aren't very necessary for a Flame Haze," said Alastor quite seriously. "What matters is our duty as a Flame Ha-mphm," the sentence was cut off as he was muffled by her hand. A smile worked her way onto Wilhelmina's face as the girl said, "Oh do be quiet Alastor, we've been over this hundred thousand times at least!"

The two girls giggled with each other companionably. Wilhelmina sighed, "You know, since I became a Flame Haze, I never had a real conversation like this with anyone. I didn't know how much I had missed talking to someone, and being relaxed around someone."

"I know what you mean. Alastor is my friend, but he doesn't understand girls very often," the other said. "So I guess that settles it, from now one you and I shall be friends forever!"

And they laughed heartily together as friends and drank their tea.

But as fate would have it, an overwhelmingly strong presence revealed itself causing Wilhelmina to gasp desperately for air. But without missing a heartbeat, the young girl raised her arm and suddenly a Fuzetsu stilled the café occupants around them. Wilhelmina was still coming to grips with the situation. A red glow filled the surroundings with a dim light, and when she looked, it was her friend fully powered and ready for battle. Her hair a startlingly bright red, her eyes burning with the energy that flowed inside her. And around her gently floating down from her hair was a gentle cascade of glowing hot ash like a light snowfall. She set her hand to her cape and pulled it open. All this within a handful of seconds.

Then she looked shocked and shouted to Wilhelmina, "Get out of the shop! Run!" Putting actions to words she grabbed her arm and began running out of the little shop. The Tomogara, for so it felt despite its uncanny strength, was yet to be seen, but several Rinne were already making their feast on a few humans nearby. With her head together, Wilhelmina sent long strands of her ribbon with a wave of her hand and dispatched them. The Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter smirked at her. She blushed at the woman's smile, but set out behind her as they made their way away from civilization.

They spoke as they ran. "There are several Rinne trailing us," Alastor was saying. "Possibly monitoring our positions and sending information to their controller. The feeling I get from this Tomogara is immense. Easily as powerful as an A-rank Tomogara, like Shiro." Wilhelmina flinched slightly at the name. But Alastor continued, saying, "I can't locate the source of this power, but we must be cautious. Tomogara are aggressive by nature, and it can usually overrides their ability to plan ahead."

"Isolate source and eliminate," Tiamat clarified.

Brushing aside red strands of her hair, the Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter pressed onward towards the edge of the city. _Such a powerful Flame Haze! This Fuzetsu is huge!_

But this Tomogara was smart, too. It knew they'd run for the safety of the humans, and was waiting for them when they reached one of the outlying farmsteads. Lucky she wasn't alone, or Wilhelmina would surly have died in that instant, for the Tomogara attacked them without so much as a word or warning. Only a push from her companion put her out of immediate danger. She reeled from the shove but managed to stay up on a knee and look at the other fighters.

The two of them had clashed blades. The Tomogara wielding a large sword, practically shoulder height, that glistened with blue flame. The Burning-Eyed Hunter had it stopped short with a rather odd looking weapon. It was split into three sections with a short chain connecting them and a blade at one end. She held the back end and middle in either hand, with her opponents weapon locked between them. The tableau held for a moment longer. The Tomogara wore dark red clothes and her face was covered by a large hood and a flowing red cape. And then they jumped away from each other.

Wilhelmina rose and readied herself, forming a pair of thin, agile blades in either hand. Her eyes kept close watch on the Tomogara. Tiamat whispered to her about more than visible watchfulness, but she couldn't get much more than the meaning of it. The Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter held her weapon lackadaisically in her hands, spinning the blade end above her head, now to her side, now in front of her, in an unpredictable pattern, smiling the whole time. _Does she enjoy fighting?_ Wilhelmina thought hastily. _I better not get in her way. I'll stay back and give support._

And at that moment she readied her weapons and began running a wide arc from where she was to behind and around her new friend. While she did this her partner shifted her weapon to her opposite hands and rushed at the Tomogara. The Tomogara held her sword in a one handed grip, and moved to a defensive stance.

Wilhelmina, true to her word, moved into support, moving up to flank the Tomogara searching for an opening. She saw the other woman leap a few feet into the air and the strength of the two blades making contact sent shockwaves into her head. But she was ready at that moment and rushed into the fray, thrusting with one blade while using the other to guard.

The Tomogara had seen it coming. With her free hand she pulled from a hidden sheath a short blade and blocked, immediately twisting her body, parrying both attacks and kicking out at Wilhelmina's head in one fluid motion. Boot made contact with bone, and Wilhelmina was sent tumbling backwards. In a spectacular combo, the Tomogara reversed her momentum and sent the short blade flying out at Wilhelmina, while using centrifugal force to launch a deadly attack on the Burning-Eyed Hunter. But both women were aware of this shift in tactics, and just as Wilhelmina knocked the short blade away, the Burning-Eyed Hunter had front rolled onto her knees, bringing her out of her enemy's range, the Tomogara's sword passed through her hair, crashing heavily into the ground.

The Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter made use of her staff's range and launched several aggressive attacks. But her enemy's defense was near perfect and no contact was made. She charged in close and tried catching her opponents weapon with her own, attempting to parry it and come up behind to her vulnerable spot. But the Tomogara was top class, and every attempt at creating an opening was countered, once she even received a kick to her leg as she was back flipping out of range of another of her opponents strikes.

After several unproductive attacks, the Burning-Eyed Hunter found herself backing away and kneeling next to a dazed Wilhelmina.

"Pickle," she said as she rested her tri-section staff around her neck. Wilhelmina looked up and saw the woman smiling quite broadly. She continued, "I think in this situation its best to retreat for a time. This Tomogara is obviously well skilled and at the moment I'm not up for giving it my all." Was this woman mad? Why wasn't she giving it her all? But before she could voice her thought, Alastor spoke up. "We must find a way to escape this battle. There is nothing more we can do here except distort the world by going all out in a place like this."

Now this was logic she could get behind. But how to escape a superior opponent? Wilhelmina rose to her feet in time to hear the Tomogara say, "Done talking?" the voice was cool and modulated.

"As a matter of fact, no!" was her reply. Her head still rang a bit from the kick she'd received. She gave her head a small shake. "Who are you?" she managed to say.

"Foolish," she cried and raised her sword. Blue flames dance up suddenly in all directions, the heat of which even Wilhelmina could feel. Her companion rose to her feet and, lifting her weapon, sent red flames into the air in a huge column, towering over the three combatants. She spun her staff in wide circles, flames flowing forth in all directions. "RUN!" she commanded suddenly, just as Wilhelmina would have joined the fight once more. The Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter engulfed the entire area in powerful flames. A blue glint could be seen as the Tomogara defended herself against the onslaught.

"We can do this!" Wilhelmina yelled over the crackling flames.

The Tomogara couldn't be seen anymore. Wilhelmina thought for a moment that perhaps she had been defeated. "FROM BELOW!" a voice she'd never heard shout before. Tiamat was frantic, "Jump away! Now! Now! NOW!" But it was too late, and the ground split with a terrible sound and the Tomogara appeared between the two Flame Haze. With an explosion of power, the Tomogara ringed herself with more blue flames, blocking off any help they could have lent each other. Rocking back on her feet, Wilhelmina nearly lost balance but managed to recover and move to defend herself. This time she formed for herself a sword and whip. The Tomogara's eye could be seen now. Dull black orbs that reflected no light or life. But their focus was on Wilhelmina and her pitiful excuse for a weapon. First Wilhelmina struck out with her whip but it was grabbed and yanked out of her hands. She had never really been good with close combat, but all her lessons had to come together now. She had no choice but to pull through this, or she might lose her life.

And for a few moments it seemed she would. The relentless attacks of the Tomogara were wearing her out. Had it only been five strikes of the enemy's sword? Five attempts and cutting her down? Again the red haze of battle made the seconds go on for ages. But suddenly, ringing clearly over the sounds of the fighting and flames came "Wilhelmina! Wilhelmina!" The voice had a worried and frantic tone. The Tomogara stopped suddenly and glanced over her shoulder. The blue wall of flames was momentarily holding up to the woman's attacks. Given a moment Wilhelmina yelled and launched a desperate attack, aiming for the Tomogara's head. But the Tomogara stuck her sword into the ground and with her bare hand stopped her in mid stride. Then she bent the sword, dissolving it, and while a shocked Wilhelmina tried to grasp the situation, the Tomogara stepped in and delivered four swift punches to her stomach and a knee to her chin. The last thing she was red and blue flames intertwining with each other in the distance.

Alastor, seeing through the chaos, knew clearly what was going to happen next. "Stop her now!" he commanded, and, "I know!" she responded angrily. She looked to the Tomogara standing over her friend and knew she wouldn't make it. As rage filled her she dropped her weapon and rushed to her friends side, hoping to get there and snatch her from danger. Since her flames had finally opened up the wall of blue flame, she had a straight line between her destination. Halfway there, she was blocked. Two dog-like Rinne that were hiding nearby stood in her way. A flurry of kicks and punches would destroy them, but it would take to much time. She attempted to charge through them, taking several blows in the process, but they tripped her up and she stumbled and scraped her knees as she went down.

The Tomogara grabbed her sword and dispelled it with a flash. A larger dog-Rinne had Wilhelmina locked in its jaws. The Tomogara faced the Flame Haze. "This I will take." she said blandly. "My master sends her regards."

The Burning-Eyed Hunter leaped to her feet. "NO!" she roared desperately and her fists burned. But her effort was too late. The Tomogara steeped back and vanished in a haze of black flame, or smoke.

Tiamat's voice came through faintly, "Goodbye, for now." Then silence.

The Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter had failed her friend, as she'd done so many times before. Why this time would be different she didn't know. Bad things always happened to her, or seemed to follow in her path. But she was never punished. Oh, no, only those she cared for were punished for her crimes. All her sins, all her actions, all would come around and take everything she had.

As the Fuzetsu unlocked, she wondered if that would ever change.

END CHAPTER 3



**Author's Note:** _I'm long overdue for this chapter so let me start by apologizing. After some motivational speaking I got my act together and got to writing this segment. For those of you wondering, both Wilhelmina and the Burning-Eyed Hunter are the main characters of this story. I love diverging plots! Hehe. I don't know when the next chapter will be out, neither do I know how many chapters there will be. I'm shooting for a hundred, but that's because I'm a crazy guy. I'm also looking for a balance between the drama and the action in my writing. Its very hard to do. But anyway, thanks for the support(i.e. Kyoko for that kick-ass review!) and I'll see you next month! (hopefully sooner _XD_)_


	4. Renegades

They are known simply as Helpers. They are a small, ancient order of humans selected to aid in the defense of humanity from Tomogara and their Rinne. In a castle built secretly under the midlands of Europe, called the Bverrit Keep in recognition of its founder, the Helpers set their own agenda in the elimination of Tomogara. Though their main tasks are to act as spies and informants on the enemy, there are several instances when the Helpers brought together their power in arms and risked their lives alongside Flame Haze in battles so ancient the written documents of that time are all but destroyed. Though not servants, the work of a Helper and that of a Flame Haze cross each other, so much cooperation passes between them.

There is no king or queen among the Helpers. There are five humans from different corners of the world to make decisions in times of great urgency, but this High Council has not convened for many centuries. In place of this, the Helpers form small nomadic clans no more than fifty or so in number. Each group perform their duties separate from one another, though all return to their secret stronghold to renew their oath of loyalty to the Council and the Flame Haze, should the need for their service arise.

However, even in the most humble of assistants, there is dissent. Many Helpers, believing that after many years of loyal service, could in time gain the powers of Flame Haze, found they would remain as humans forever. Craving for more, they renounced their service to the High Council and fell in line with the Tomogara. Renegade's they're called, whose lust for power has led to some of the most terrible acts of betrayal, against Flame Haze, and their own brothers. Though they are human, their tasks as servants to Tomogara, are the same things that Rinne do as well. But the Tomogara keep them in line with empty promises of unforeseeable power.

Tradition among the order requires one of the five council members to be within the walls of the Bverrit Keep as a semblance of power. For ten years each they became brevet-King's or Queen's to their nation, though wielding very little formal power. Its current presider was Halaberd from the Nokozan clan of the British Isles. Clan and leader came and lived together at the Keep.

Nomadic in nature, the clans only became one when gathered at the Keep. Halaberd observed the oath renewal in the great temple, Tendou-kyu, within the castle. There were only three clans present for the monthly service. The desert people of the Rising Sun clan, the arboreal Mahim-Oak clan, and the sea faring Waterwalk clan. The more prominent clan, the Northern Serpent Lords, hadn't arrived as expected. Word was they were caught up in a mission to the east, though nothing solid was known.

Halaberd was getting old. Years since he'd wielded weapon against a Tomogara, he was growing weak. With his last few months presiding over the Helper clans slowly wearing away, he seemed lost in thought more often. His old friend Dakhla of clan Ghostflame was due to arrive within the week as well to begin settling her people in. The Relinquishing of Duty ceremony was performed ritualistically every ten years by the arriving and departing clans alone. Every leader does it twice in his lifetime, his name forever etched in the stone walls of Bverrit Keep as a powerful leader.

The main hall of the castle sits five seats for each council member. The eldest seated in the center, followed by the next eldest on the left, then next on his right, and so forth. The castle itself was designed for the comfort of many different clans at once, as well as a full scale army. A smith forge was built directly underneath, providing many weapons of power and protection. It is here that the flame cancellation rings were first brought into existence. The first example of Human and Flame Haze interaction recorded anywhere. There were countless flame cancellation rings made over the years, but since many of their greatest smiths had died during the Hellmouth Wars none have been made in ages. As if the knowledge of their make being lost forever wasn't enough, many Renegades took the rings they possessed and used them against their makers. It was a great betrayal which haunts the descendant Helpers to this day.

Halaberd himself had personally felt the Renegade's act against his clan, turning a large number of rising warriors into Tomogara fodder or willing slaves. But this day, sitting in the high seats of the Council, he thought of his home. His wife and children waited his return this winter. He smiled softly at the thought of his family's welcome. Finally he could rest, and a new clan leader could be chosen.

That day found him observing the oath renewal in the Tendou-kyu. He frowned at the empty seats, but remembered that one clan that had been expect, was to be late. Halaberd nodded off to sleep.



A week later, the news had come to his weary ears. The Ghostflame clan had arrived in greatly reduced numbers, Dakhla herself lay on a stretcher as they approached Bverrit Keep. The story was that Ghostflame had come across the remnants of the Northern Serpent Lords fleeing east over the hills. When brought to heel they told of Renegade ambushes in numbers unheard of at that time. Dakhla had barely heard those words when a large force of Renegade's descended on them, most likely searching for their fleeing brothers. In what seemed to be a desperate confrontation, Dakhla and what friends she could save, broke through and made their way straight for Bverrit Keep. But Dakhla was wounded, near to death. Her condition would prevent her assuming her role as presider for many months, causing Halaberd to stay for much longer than he'd like.

He spent many days by Dakhla's bed, talking to her as she convalesced in the Keep's medical wing. This day's conversation concerned the now gone Northern Serpent Lords. The last of the clan had been wiped clean from the earth in that second attack.

"They seem organized on a level we haven't seen for centuries," Dakhla said. Her clan's colors were a white lined with a pale green. Her cloak hung on her bedpost displaying her crest, a fading Torch. "I couldn't read their movements either. They seem to be creatures of a different kind."

"Should the Five be summoned?" he queried. "Do you think this threatens the Helpers as a whole?"

"Yes, I do, though summoning Ume, Nord, and Grand Father may put them in danger of ambush as well."

"That seems likely but it must be risked."

Dakhla's lip twitched. "I thought you'd say that, so I sent messengers during the battle."

Halaberd snorted. "You always were the insightful one of the group." He sat back in his chair. "How is Ume, lately anyway? He and I never did get along much, you know."

"Well, you know, he's still causing trouble in his own way. I don't fear him, so much as I fear his clan. Last time I dared spy on them they had lofty ideas of being the ruling clan forever. Not quite Renegade talk, but closer than I'd dare go. Ume does his job to our satisfaction but puts too much into the requests of his clan mates. Its as if they make half the decisions for him." She grew quiet then and seemed to sleep.

"Well like as not Ume is strong. If it comes to an uprising he won't go down easily. Personal experience, you know."

For the first time Dakhla laughed lightly. She remembered the first and only fight between the clan chieftains Ume and Halaberd. Each wanted to preside over Bverrit Keep first. In the end, Ume won by strength of hands, cleanly defeating Halaberd who was five years his senior.

Long ago. Halaberd was older now in nearly his sixtieth summer. He looked at Dakhla's face, her thick dark hair laying across her pillow, her rich brown eyes full of concern for the world. Her people were a long lived people, and even in middle age she looked a youth of less than twenty.

Halaberd himself was graying in his hair and beard. His blue eyes still sparkled with his youthful determination to serve humanity. This secret service had never worn on him. Never had he stepped back from his duty to the world. The past ten years, he'd thought he'd seen the termination of a large number of known Renegade humans. His clan, in cooperation with local clans, had seen the cleansing of this region of Renegade influence. He had even seen the recovery of several dozen flame cancellation rings. His efforts were recognized worldwide, his name honored by those who knew it.

There was a time when the battles of Flame Haze and Tomogara near wiped humanity from the surface of the earth. Only the foresighted among the Helpers made ready the against the devastation that would come. Their founders Bverrit Runeblade and Crainte Vomir brought the wandering people of their Order together to fight. Under Flame Haze direction, and at the cost of his life, Bverrit set up protective shrines around the entire continent of Asia, the Tomogara's preferred battle ground, reducing the destruction caused to the earth. It was a story as ancient as those odd giant tombs in Egypt. Halaberd and every other Helper had memorized it and follows the example their ancestors had set.

To Halaberd it seemed as if those times might come again in his lifetime. With clan leader Dakhla in such a terrible condition, it seemed enough evidence to him that his enemies were beginning to move. With Ume's Voice of Reason clan skirting the edges of political rebellion, it was the worst possible time for another world conflict. Did the world stand a chance to survive such an encounter, let alone the order of Helpers themselves?

Dakhla looked at her long time friend with some pity. His time at the Keep hadn't been the most peaceful of times. He'd taken it upon himself to speed along the acquisition of peace. But to her, it seemed Halaberd's attempts were ineffective at the most. Her helpless right arm was proof enough of that.

"Halaberd," she said into his silence. "I am dying." He opened his mouth to protest but she cut him off. "Be quiet and listen, please. I feel my life's flame going out. I try to feed it more and more energy but I will soon run out. I can delay long enough for the council to meet, but much more than that I do not know."

"Dakhla, my friend, you must not be so fatalistic. We could petition the Flame Haze to intervene on your behalf. There are many skilled healing Flame Haze that could cure you. I can name one without stopping to think about it."

"I don't think that'd work too well, Halaberd, dear heart. It is the way of human kind to take so little hurt and be close to death. We've known this even when faced with perils no one save the Flame Haze know. This life of mine was a grand one. I would have no other, if it wasn't in service to the Flame Haze."

"Ill chance is not the same as fate and you know it!"

"Ill chance and fate are one and the same. No one can avoid it no matter what the end looks like. Please Halaberd, I don't want to argue this anymore."

"Alright, I will let it alone for now. You must rest now. I'll see you in the evening."



Rumor around Bverrit Keep was that Dakhla was soon to die and Halaberd remain chief presider for another ten years. Clansmen from Halaberd's Nokozan clan had made no effort to stop their packing efforts, and so most such rumors were put off as enemy rumors penetrating the castle.

"Renegade talk," they would whisper to each other at night. "Treason." others said, and many wondered where it had come from to have entered their hidden castle.

"The higher ups have been arguing a lot lately, ever since Grand Father and his Boneslayer clan arrived." This was a Mahim-Oak clansmen talking to several others in the main eating hall. There were two of those same Boneslayer men there as well. "No offense to you and your clan, mind you," he said quickly in an aside. "I just mean that the more information they bring to table, the more choices they must decide from, making their decision that much farther away."

"Like as not, with Dakhla out of commission for who knows how long it seems to me that the other four have more on their shoulders of late." This was Boneslayer.

"Do you seriously believe, though, that Renegade imposters can enter the Keep? Let alone the sacred Tendou-kyu which was built for us by our Flame Haze allies?"

Boneslayer looked to the speaker. A Waterwalker. Known for high minded and simplistic ideals of service and glory. Nearly separating themselves from the order of Helpers except for their bi-yearly pilgrimage to Tendou-kyu. "Of course, its more than possible. The ancient betrayals of old have always started from within the keep itself. To think it could never happen again would be shortsightedness on all our parts."

This seemed to sober everyone at table, and they continued to eat in silence.



"Nord and Ume are in transit it seems."

"Yes, Grand Father."

"Dakhla's condition. Is it improving at all?"

"No, Grand Father."

Grand Father sighed. He was the oldest helper alive at nearly ninety winters. He moved with much the same grace as Halaberd himself. He commanded great respect from all clans, and was nominally the one to look to for advice in these dark times. His white beard hung down below his waist. It is said that in battles of old, he would tie his beard on his belt so as it didn't interfere with any movement. His Boneslayer clan had arrived unannounced a mere month after Dahkla's injury, just as messages from the other two council members were set to arrive. Once again Grand Father proved he was a master at high strategy, and rumors and whispers told him more than Halaberd ever would have thought.

"This situation is getting worse. We need Flame Haze representation." The two men sat at a table eating together. Though Grand Father was Halaberd's senior in many ways, the ancient principle of equality among council members was observed as a matter of habit. "If only that fool Talus hadn't gone Renegade those years ago. He had a good many friends among the Flame Haze."

Halaberd winced. "Yes but he also was the cause for several of those Flame Haze's deaths. I remember because my good friend Indomitable Sun, Lenora, was among those killed. If the Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter hadn't killed him, I would have done it myself!" His voice rose passionately as he spoke.

"Yes, yes, I understand, but I didn't mean Talus himself was needed. Only that a man like him with connections to several Flame Haze would be helpful. As it stands we need to form a search for several others who might be helpful to us."

"This seems good," he replied as he came to grips with his emotions. "Who did you have in mind?"

"I think we should begin preparing the search. When Nord and Ume get here they will supply names that may be helpful as well. So we wait." And this seemed good Halaberd.

They ate on in silence.

Later that day word arrived that Nord was en route via the Rhine River, and Ume had left his home in the far southeast in a place called India. Halaberd took the news and hoped much good would come of it. Dakhla seemed better of health and joined him and Grand Father for meals lately. She still seemed weak and the walk to and from her bed seemed to tire her greatly. It hurt Halaberd's heart to see his longtime friend this way. He promised silently he'd see every Renegade dead before his life's end and cursed them all for their heretic ways.

Dakhla was questioned many times of the night she was attacked by Grand Father. The enemies form, number, weapons, tactics, even aggressiveness and any war cries she might have heard. Could she see their leader, or was there a leader at all. Did they make a concerted effort to hit the remnant Serpent Lords or did they seem to attack whoever was closest. So many of these questions went unanswered, since Dakhla herself was injured soon after the onset of the fight.

"There was one thing that bothered me," she said after days of retrospection. "Renegade's as I've known them have not been known to form clan groups as we Helpers have. Yet from those who attacked us I distinctly remember seeing only one distinct crest on all armor and shields they used on us."

"That does sound interesting," Grand Father offered. "What did the crest look like?"

"It was three red Torches circling each other. It made no sense to me then. Even now I have never known a Tomogara to employ the use of such a crest. Could it be a knew enemy?"

"No, I think not, dear Dakhla. If I were to make a guess I'd say there is a new level of cooperation among the disparate groups of Tomogara in Guze. I think for now we must await the arrival of the other two councilors. Perhaps then we can decide what it is we should do on this matter."

Halaberd and Dakhla looked to each other. They knew it was to be war with the Tomogara. The only thing they were unsure of was whether the Flame Haze would allow the Helpers to support their efforts, or if they'd work apart from each other. So it had happened on different occasions. Flame Haze and Helpers working apart from each other toward the same goal, or Flame Haze and Helpers working together against a serious threat.

The Tendou-kyu bell tower was sounding as a messenger approached. Messengers arrived daily now with word of support, advice, opinion, or concern over the Keep's situation. Halaberd rose and made his way to the front gates of the castle.

Bverrit Keep itself was situated beneath the earth, its entrance within a cave, and the Tendou-kyu bell tower rising above ground. Its entrance guarded by the ancient clan of Bverrit Runeblade, the Iron Shards, who devote their lives to the security of the castle. Of all clans, only theirs number nearly into the hundreds for the sake of protecting the castle as well as its outlying lands.

Halaberd arrived at the messenger ready room near the castle entrance. There he met with the messenger who had arrived. The sealed scroll the woman handed him was very light in his hand.

He went to his room and broke the wax seal on the scroll. He read the whole thing and by its end he felt the weight of the world on his shoulders again. He slammed his fist on his desk and cried out in despair.



"Nord is dead, along with his clan. Ume and his following are missing and is presumed dead. Some of his clan's belongings were found abandoned in a forest. This comes from our most loyal clan in the southeast, Morning Star. I don't think there is reason to disbelieve this."

"This is the worst news we could possibly have gotten. War with the Renegade's followed closely by the assassination of council member Nord and my own near assassination a few months before. Not to mention Ume's presumed death, disappearance."

"Presumed?"

"His death." she replied flatly.

"Grand Father seemed to take it very hard. He's locked in the second deep cellar meditating, apparently." _Crying more like,_ he thought to himself.

"Ume was his son, you know. His last and most treasured son. More like his father than his father was. A man can be destroyed by news like this." Dakhla sighed. The news was a shock to her as well. But the pain in her right arm was still bothering her, so her emotions were tempered for the moment. "What we need is to make emergency decisions. We need to summon ten of the most prominent clans known to meet here. With so many voices we are very likely to come up with some decisions. Also we need Flame Haze. Even they can't ignore Renegade movements like this. Since Renegades are more likely moving to the will of a Tomogara, the elimination of prominent leaders among the Helpers will be of high interest to them."

"I know. I have several parties of volunteers from the clans here at the keep willing to go. They just need an itinerary. Who they are searching for, and where they should start."

"I will supply names and known areas of wandering among the Flame Haze. They aren't many, but it should be a start."

"A start," Halaberd replied sourly. At a look from Dakhla he coughed slightly. "Yes, it's a start. I will be back with some writing tools for you."

He left Dakhla's room and closed the door. He stood there for several minutes thinking of his family back home. He wondered if he'd ever see them again.

END CHAPTER 4


End file.
